Watched
by Thevilonesfr
Summary: Have you ever felt that you were being watched? Followed? The voice inside of you is convinced, yet when you turn around. There is no one there. But the felling doesn't go away. E&B, with all others. AU&AH.
1. Chapter 1

This is the prologue, actual chapters are going to be longer.

Teasers & update info's are gonna be in my FaceBook group 'Thevilone . fanfictionist15' (loose the space). Come one join in! :D

* * *

Disclaimer : SM owns all of the characters in this story. I own the story line..

* * *

Summery : Have you ever felt that you were being watched? Followed? The voice inside of you is convinced, yet when you turn around. There is no one there. But the felling doesn't go away. E&B, with all others. AU&AH.

* * *

Watched

*******X*******

Strike

* * *

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **march 2015**_

He heard her, before seeing her in the darkness. The sharp hills that she was wearing gave away the surprise of her arrival. But he didn't mind.

He stood there, in the mouth of the ally, surrounded by the darkness. She will never see him, they never did.

He leaned in to the damp wall. Hand going through his dark hair, removing them from his eyes. I need to get a haircut – he mustered, lip pushing up.

He looked again in the dark, her footsteps coming closer. He turned at the parking lot. His bike was there along with few others. He won't be needing it. They will be using her old red truck. It will more _convenient_.

"Fucking stupid shoes" he heard her curse. It did nothing but brought a smile in his lips. He loves it when she curses. The idea of those dirty words leaving from her innocent mouth always had some type of an appeal to him. None could ever do that to him. None.

Her breath was now hearable, as she nearly jogs toward him, the parking lot. When she reached the mouth of the ally, she stopped. He could feel her eyes scanning the darkness. She didn't turn toward her right to look. If she did she would had seen him.

She sighs, her shoulder dropped. She shook her head. A few brown hairs touching him, burning him. He wants her. He wants her now.

She gave a shaky laugh, unaware of the eyes that lingers at her, "Emmett was right. You are being paranoid"

Emmett was wrong. And believing him, was her mistake.

* * *

If you guys like this then check out my vampire/ mystery with little bit of angst & drama story "Hoax" in the kindle. The link for my author profile there and for my website is in my profile. Check it out!

And any thought?


	2. Chapter 2

So, I didn't introduce myself in the first chapter. I'm thevileone and it's the first time I'm in twific world but I write in others. I have been reading twific's from forever but never have the courage to write for it. You know…Don't wanna ruin it.

Then this idea came and I can't stop thinking about it. So, here we are! This story will be full on angst as I'm tired of writing fluff. And it will be dark as much as I can make it. So you have been warned.

I don't have any Beta or pe-reader so there might be mistakes. If anyone is interested then pm me.

And teasers and pic's of this story will be in my facebook group 'Thevileone . fanfictionist15' So join in!

Enjoy!

* * *

Watched

*******X*******

Woof

* * *

Black

Darkness

That was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She blinked trying to adjust with it, trying to see. But nothing. She could see nothing except the darkness that surrounds her.

She just lied there, in that cold hard ground, trying to understand what was happening. Where she was. But nothing came up. It was like her mind was one big blur. Everything was blurry in front of her eyes.

She sighs, forcing herself to remember. There was this dull ache in the left side of her head. A full on headache was coming soon. Yet, she forced herself. She remembers getting Rose's massage to meet her back at the house. She remembers saying good bye to Angela and to Ms. Cope, before she left the dinner. She remembers going to the parking lot where she left her truck that evening. There was no one there, when she reached.

No – she said to herself – someone was there.

Her brow furrowed as she tried remembering what had happen after.

She was walking toward her truck, when she had _that_ felling again. That felling of being watched. That felling that she had been having since last December.

But she _did_ check the lot when she reached there. No one was there.

Then…

She stops. Her breathing coming hard and fast. She was hyperventilating. She shut her eyes closed.

It's dream. Its dream – she was chanting in her mind. Trying disparately to wake up from this nightmare.

But she knew; deep inside she knew it wasn't a dream. She always knew.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight, and she wanted to break everything in front of her. She didn't care for the outcome. She just didn't care. For months she had to looked back behind her… every time she took a turn, every time she was coming back home, every time she was going to sleep.

She was being paranoid – everyone kept telling her that.

But she was convinced that she wasn't. That someone was following her. That someone was watching.

And now she knew.

She was right. She was always right. Damn it she was right!

Her eyes shut even hard. She was not going to cry. She will not give him this satisfaction.

"No, I won't" she said to herself.

She tried to move but her body ached. Her back, her wrist, her legs everything, every part of her was in pain. She doesn't want to think about it now. She bit her lip, hard; trying not to scream as she somehow manages to sit properly. The ground was wet and it smelled like bile. But she didn't want to think about it either.

Her hands were tied, she learned about it when she tried to move it. The rope clutched to her skin even tighter. She shut her eyes. It fucking hurts.

Yet, she won't cry. She won't.

The door opens suddenly breaking the silence. Hiss from the old hinges were both loud and awful for that headache of her. The light coming from the outside brightens the whole room. She backed away from it but hit the wall with her head instead. A low whimper left her lips.

"Your awake" she remembered that voice. Rough and gravelly. ' _I'm always gonna catch you'_ – the words rang. She remembers it like yesterday. How that person saved her. How her hands fit in those massive ones that pulled her away from the truck. This couldn't be him!

The man sat in front of her. "How are you _Bella_?" her name rolled over his tongue like fine whiskey.

She didn't answer, just stared at him. He smirked, his green eyes sparkling in the dark. "I'm in a good mood today, so I'll let that pass. Only this time." He smiled upon her. "You have to answer me, every time I ask you something. It's a rule, love. You don't wanna break my rules. So let's try again. How are you Bella? Are you hurt?"

Her jaw clenched, brown eyes glaring the sharpest dagger it could muster. "Who are you?" her voice low but sharp.

His lips twitched. "I'm" he paused, his head tilting to his side, "who are you going to tell anyway" he laughed. It was low and hearty. Bella would have liked it, if she didn't hated him so much. "I, love, am Edward." He flashes a toothy smile. "Now tell me if you are hurt."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I like you. Is anything hurting?"

"I want you to let me go."

"I can't let you go. So does your head hurt?"

"I wanna go"

"Bella" he sighs. "You and I, we both know you're not getting out of here. And the fact that you are not answering my questions…I am not a nice man. But I'm trying to be nice here. If you keep doing this. Then I have to be the bad guy. And trust me love, you won't like him. Unless you like being bad, getting punished" he smirked. Bella's eyes widen as a blush appeared in her cheeks. She lowered her gaze. He chuckled. "Now, are you hurt?"

Her fist clenched. "My head" she replied.

He nods, moving toward her. She moved back, banging her head in the wall once more. Bella yelped. She tried to touch the side of her head but her hands were still tied. But she kept on tugging it, the rope cutting deeper into her skin.

Edward grabbed her wrist. "Stop" he said, but she kept on tugging the rope, blood dropping from it. He sigh, pressing her hand in his chest, he used his other hand to touch her. She stopped, her eyes looking at him, accusing him.

Edward didn't care about her accusing. He gently touched the place in her head, where she had hit. Bella bit her lips. It hurt like hell. "Well, you'll need some ice." But he made no move to leave.

"Ple..."

"Shh" he stopped her, his fingers lingering at her lips, touching in a gentle touch. His eyes never leaving her. Dark green bored into chocolate brown. His thumb rubbing the edge of her lower lip. She moved away. And he chuckled again. "I'll get the ice" he said getting up. He stretched, t-shirt moving higher, showing his pale skin. But it didn't hold her attention. The black line in his abdomen did. The dark black ink, it contrasted with his pale skin. The lines were delicate, strokes drawn carefully into the form of a beast. "Don't go anywhere" he says walking away.

"Wait" she begged, her eyes still looking at the tattoo of the wolf.

He turned back, his head tilted.

"Are you…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

He looked down where she was staring. Another smile, it was crocked. "Woof" he barked, laughing as he left.

Belle slumped back at the wall, her body limped, mind blank.

* * *

Any thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Update! Teasers and pictures are in my faceBook group 'Thevilone . fanfictionist15' join in! Anyone interested in being a Beta for this?

And enjoy!

* * *

Watched

*******X*******

Bite

* * *

Bella hadn't moved an inch from her place. She was still in shock. Her headache had numbed a little but the amount of thoughts swirling inside of her, might just bring it back. _'The Wolf'_ had kidnapped her. The Wolf! Out of all the girls in Seattle he picks her.

The good ol' Bella Swan.

A girl who was invisible in the population of Seattle. No one would notice if she walked right passed them. There was nothing to notice. She wasn't like his last victim Jessica Stanly. No one remembers her.

She didn't laughed too loud. She didn't were pink. She didn't flirt with guys.

Hell the first three months when Rose met Bella, she was positive that the brunette was gay.

She even tried to set Bella up with her cousin Maria. Twice.

So why was she here? Bella didn't understand. She doesn't grab attention. She never did. So what did she did that got _his_ attention. Attention of the number one serial killer in Seattle.

She scoffed. Probably something stupid.

The brunette shifted a little. Her joints were aching. There was blood coming from her hand were the ropes were tied around. And she was probably bleeding from her back too. She can't see it but she can smell it. One of her many qualities. Rose always got a kick out of that one.

Plus it hurts to move.

She sighs. She was missing Rose and she will probably never admits in front of him but she was missing Emmett too. It was hard to believe but Bella was missing her malevolent roommate and her juvenile fiancé.

She was missing Angela. She was missing Mrs. Cope's cakes. And she was missing Jake. Bella sigh, not letting the tears falls.

She won't cry. She won't.

They probably figured out by now that she went missing, right? How long had she gone missing? Hours? Days? Is Jake searching with Inspector Whitlock for her? Did Rose told everyone that she was being followed? Did they figure out that the _Wolf_ had kidnapped her? Was her photo show in every news reports like Jessica Stanly, Lauren Mallory? Did her parents know?

Will they cry if she ends up in another garbage pile like all the others he killed?

Will they care?

So many questions. None to be answered.

Edward came back then. The door made that awful noise again when forced to open. Yup, the headache's coming back. Bella closed her eyes. She doesn't want to see his face. She doesn't want to see his smirk.

"You are gaining quite a crowd" his words echoed in the empty room.

"Really?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah" he squat next to her, placing the ice pack and the gel tube on the ground. "Jasper- officer Whitlock is sure that it's me. Your friends told him that you said you felt some one was following you, watching you."

"Weren't you?"

He laughed. "That's why I like you" he pressed the ice pack on the side of her bruised head. Bella hissed. It fucking hurts. "You were the only person who actually knew that I was next to you" he went closer, placing her tied up hands in his lap. Placing a little dollop of gel in to the cut part, rubbing it gently.

Bella bit her lips. It burns.

"You were the only one who could feel my presence" his breath was on her now. He was leaning on her. Edward swiftly tugs the knot of the rope, bringing her hands above her head. So that there were no gap between them, not even for air. Bella's breathing fastens. "You were the only one who would turn back every time I was behind." his nose touching hers. Her chest rising; pressed against his hard one. "It's sad that I had to hide every time though." His lips hovering over hers.

Yet, Bella didn't open her eyes. She knew what he was doing. She knew what he did to those other girls. And she won't let herself be one of his victims. She won't.

Bella turned her face away.

Edward's kiss fell on her cheek instead of the peach lips he was going for. But he didn't mind. He lingered. His lips wet and cold against her warm flushed cheek. Before he let go, he licked.

Bella's eyes fled open. Her hands trying to get away from his hold. He smiles against her. Dropping his head down.

"Please" she whimpers.

"Shh" he was still traveling down, dropping his face at the crock of her neck. "Don't talk. And don't try to argue. I already told you, I don't like when" his voice was husky, deep almost growling inside of his chest. Bella didn't know what to do. "people don't listen. I punish them. I be the bad guy." He was kissing between each word, placing them in every inch of skin he could find there. The kisses were small and Bella could barely fell them. The girl beneath him was withering. "And when I be the bad guy. Oh, _Bella_ you" he kissed in _that_ spot and Bella moaned in response. She didn't want to. But she couldn't control it. She didn't know how. Edward kissed that place a little longer then changing his place, talking. "you won't like it. I promise." He was there again, that place between her neck and shoulder.

This time he didn't kissed though, he bite.

Bella yelped, loudly. Suddenly the fog that was consuming her mind vanishes as if someone had thrown a bucket full of cold water at her. Her eyes wide, open, in tears. Bella pushed him with all her strengths. She was surprised that she even had any.

Edward didn't let go right away. But he did eventually. A shit eating grin in his face. Bella wanted to throw up.

"Sorry, love. Just had to mark you. I usually wait. But..." his finger trailed along the junction of her jaw to the place where he just bit. "I couldn't stop myself"

"I hate you" her eyes hollow.

"Really? So you didn't think, not even once that if you can make me fall in love with you then I'll let you go, surrender myself to police. And after 50 years later when I get out you will be there waiting for me in some sexy looking dress, and we will drive in to the horizon living happily ever after?" his head tilted, "Not even once?"

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled, tears falling. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." The tears coming down a little faster. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you" her voice a little softer. "I hate you. I hate you" she was sobbing, rocking herself, her eyes closed. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you" it was like a chant for her to live. Her du _ʿā_ _ **ʾ**_ for staying alive.

"Stop" Edward said.

But Bella didn't she kept on repeating the three words again and again and again.

"I said stop it!" he yelled.

Yet she didn't. She couldn't hear him. The only thing that mattered was the word that she kept repeating. It took her 17 years to get out of that place. But it took him only 5 minutes to bring her back to that dark place. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you" The images flashed in front of her eyes. She shut them even closer. But the images didn't stop. They only became clearer.

That little room where she had to spend that night. The red bed cover, the black curtains, the drops of blood on the dirty white carpet. Every smell became clearer. Blood, sweat, sex, vomit and cheep air freshener lingered in the air.

Bella's breathing was fast, her words jumbled up. And for the first time Edward realized that she wasn't talking to him. She wasn't even here. She was in another time, in a memory.

For the first time _The Wolf_ had made a mistake. He picked the wrong girl. He can't break a girl who was already broken. He can't put fear in someone who was already scared. And he can't kill her, cause she was already dead.

And now Edward has to deal with the mess.

* * *

Any thoughts?


End file.
